


Summer Storm

by UberDuper



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SHSL Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia sure hoped that she was having a fun time. What kind of date would it be if they both weren't enjoying it?</p>
<p>Day 2 - Diamond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

“Wheeee-he-heeeeee!” Sonia rejoiced, tilting her head up towards the sky as the heavens continued to rain down upon her, splattering her with their tears and soaking her to the bone. She twirled and spun, her clothes sticking to her waterlogged skin, the sky lighting up with majestically arcing lightning. Seconds later, the world shook around the princess, thunder rattling her down to her very core. As the summer storm raged around her, Sonia's one regret was that she had worn a dress today, as it prevented her from more easily catapulting through the muddy field that she had come to enjoy so much more thanks to the rain.

“H-Hey, Sonia! Wait... wait up!” The princess skidded to a stop, saturating her shoes, socks, and lower legs with the think mud that also coated the ground. Mahiru Koizumi, panting with the exertion of running through the pounding rain, finally managed to catch up to her. The blanket intended for their picnic was draped over the redhead's shoulder, reminding Sonia of the basket clutched in her hands.

“What's wrong?” Sonia cocked her head, blonde hair plastered to her face. Was Koizumi not having fun? That _was_ the purpose of the date... right?

“I... I think that we should... head back now...” Koizumi put her hands on her knees, the photographer bend over partially due to fatigue and also probably because she wanted to protect that camera of hers. Right... that was from her mother, right?

“I suppose you're right. Our food is probably... ruined.” Sonia sighed, lifting the lid on the basket. If it wasn't wet before, the wave of liquid that just flowed into it made sure that it was. Whoops. Sonia quickly shut it, not wanting to ruin their ruined lunch any more. “...It is.”

“Do you... know where we parked?” Mahiru frowned, squinting. Sonia followed her gaze. It was hard to see through the sheets upon sheets of rain falling upon them. Still, Sonia was more focused on her date than anything else. Was Koizumi upset? She didn't want her to be sad. And she sure as heck hoped that the photographer wasn't having a poor time.

“...That way, I think.” Sonia pointed in the direction she was heading anyway, narrowing her eyes as though it would help. All it did was make water drip into her eyes from her eyelashes. “There's only one way to find out, I guess!” Sonia grabbed Koizumi's hand, a radiant grin on her face. They locked eyes, Sonia's emerald gaze meeting Koizumi's olive ones. They stared at each other for a few moments, oblivious to everything but each other. Sonia's eyes sparkled when she noticed the slight upturn of Mahiru's lips. Squeezing the other girl's hand, Sonia took off towards what she assumed was their car, Koizumi in tow.

It took a couple of minutes and a lot of luck, but they located the car, a tiny little thing sitting on a gravel road, beckoning at the pair. Sonia put on a burst of speed, the sky lighting up with another streak of lightning. They separated, Sonia speeding towards the passenger side while Koizumi zipped towards the driver's seat. The princess yanked the door open, leaping in as quickly as she could to avoid soaking the inside _too_ much. The door on the opposite side of the car slammed shut, and Sonia glanced over at the girl in the driver's seat.

Her red hair plastered to her porcelain skin, highlighting the spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. That gentle air, coupled with those olive eyes now staring at the soaked blanket. It honestly surprised Sonia how frequently Koizumi seemed to be overlooked by others. Sure, the photographer saw her self as ordinary, but Sonia could see nothing less than extraordinary. Koizumi noticed the princess staring at her, shooting her a sheepish smile before glancing away.

“...Hey.” Koizumi began, balling up the blanket and putting it in the backseat. “Uh... I'm sorry.”

“Hmm?” Sonia blinked a few times, confused. “For what?”

“For the ruined date. It was just supposed to be a nice excursion...” A sigh escaped from her lips, Koizumi slumping in her seat. Sonia frowned. She was beating herself up over a little rain? That just wouldn't do!

“Is that all?” Sonia asked, adopting a bashful expression once Koizumi glanced at her, confused. “Ah, sorry. My words did not provide the desired effect.” She reached forward, grabbing one of Koizumi's hands. The photographer blinked. “I just meant to say that... how should I put it...” Sonia used her free hand to tap her chin, looking for the words she desired.

“I think it goes like this...” She adopted a grin, squeezing Koizumi's hand. “If it's with you, no date is bad.” As an afterthought, Sonia added a bit onto the end. “Plus, I thought the rain was fun.” The sky responded with a flash, shaking the car with a rattling crash.

“...” Koizumi didn't respond, but the subtle smile on her face let Sonia know that she was more or less absolved of her doubts. Sonia snickered, her free hand moving up to cup Koizumi's cheek.

“Shall we head back, then? I believe that we could grab some... hot chocolate.” She leaned forward, closing the space in between them and laying a kiss on the redhead's cheek. Koizumi just chuckled and leaned her head against Sonia's.

“...Perhaps we should go back and get changed first.”

 


End file.
